


Those long, long tiring days

by TelephoneCableSplicer



Series: Swift Affection [3]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, namsong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelephoneCableSplicer/pseuds/TelephoneCableSplicer
Summary: Taehyun only asked for everyone to be less annoying, less whiny, less useless in their tasks and help him up with his packing quietly without asking for food or a break. Was that too much? He does not think so too.





	Those long, long tiring days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ (○’ー’○)ノ ***waves hand***  
>  I was revisiting my works for inspiration and saw the views and kudos on these babies!
> 
> Thus I decided to commemorate the original story - _Light The Fuse_ and it's smutty descendant - _I'm Eager; Color Me Red_ for reaching their 1000+ readers each! Yays!!
> 
> I now present thee with an entry of double troupes! Please enjoy~  
> Winner hwaiting! #Namsong4Lyfe

 

 

 

The sound of shuffling boxes and light chatter filled the homely apartment. Song Mino sat on a warm tiled floor, flipping through old magazines as he browsed lightheartedly some unfamiliar but nevertheless funny-looking comic strips in them. He was in Nam Taehyun's room, trying to help his boyfriend with cleaning and packing the brunet's stuff in preparation for when they would move into their dorms, attending their chosen university in just a few days, finally graduating high school ( _barely_ , in Mino's case).

 

Taehyun had been procrastinating his packing to the very last minute; being lackadaisical and love taking his own sweet time until the notion had one day finally hit home. Like being splashed by a freezing cold water, the brunet's disposition hit rock bottom — from being high-strung in anxiety to being moody for days on end, forcing Mino and Taehyun's younger brother; Donghyun to lend their hands just so the brunet would not drown himself in self-guilt and pity needlessly. They were already running out of time anyway to humor any sort of dramatic meltdowns from him.

 

Both Mino and Donghyun had been helping the brunet out diligently since last week, up til today; where the older boy assumed they had reached the final stages of packing and sorting stuff up. Mino had even called in some back-ups in hopes that the process would run much faster; he brought along Jinwoo-hyung and Seunghoon-hyung to the house. Kang Seungyoon was there too, had been helping out since a few days back after the ex-prefect (who graduated high school with stellar achievement and insanely high marks that made Mino's skin bristled in irritation) had done lecturing his best friend about the importance of time management and the hassle of doing things at the last minute — for three hours and a half, Mino counted because he was playing Battle Front with Donghyun in the living room. Taehyun begrudgingly suffered through Seungyoon's reprimands because deep down he knew he needed all the reinforcements he could get by the end of the day.

 

Thus, Mino found himself sitting on the brunet's bedroom floor, giggling over Taehyun's precious magazine collection, getting ranted at for the the past twenty minutes or so, by his frazzled-looking boyfriend who were up in his pretty arms over unorganized clothes, with a little brother and three of his other friends outside in various rooms, cleaning or maybe nosing over God knows what. It was close to evening and all of them were exhausted, worn out after spending almost a day battling the dust colonies, and yet the brunet stubbornly refused to let them go out for a well-deserved break until everything was sorted out properly. They had been munching on dried fish snacks and drinking cans of sodas from morning til night, Mino swore he even heard an impressive mumbled cursed from the ever prim Kang Seungyoon somewhere down the hall from the hard-core chores and inappropriate house-arrest.

 

     "Mino, stop being useless and pack those magazines up already!" Taehyun yelled from somewhere inside his surprisingly wide closet, shirts, and pants were strewn about on the floor, the brunet himself hidden inside the void. "You're making a mess!"

  
  
Mino replied with a mock hurt of, "Wow, callous much? Don't get your panties tied up in a bunch, babe. I've been nothing _but useful_ since last week and you know it."

 

     "Well, _babe_ — you're being everything _but that_ right now. Hurry up, mom would be back any minute and I promised her it'll all be done before dinner. She'd blow if she sees all this mess," Taehyun stressed while folding and shoving his clothes into his second travel bag. They both heard a muffled sound of something solid hitting the floor outside, in the living room, followed by a short, worried curse.

 

     "Nothing's broken! And either way, it wasn't me!" Seunghoon randomly shouted to the whole house. Taehyun crawled out from his closet on all fours and raised a questioning eyebrow at his boyfriend, Mino shrugged his shoulders.

 

     "Hyung! Are you guys finishing up out there?" Mino called out immediately after he saw Taehyun's face souring by the second. He does not want to be on the receiving end of the brunet's wrath if his hyungs proved to be a hindrance instead in their current tasks.

 

     "Not really?" Jinwoo answered back just as loud. "You probably should come here and help me out though, Mino-yah. Hoon have been unboxing Taehyunie's vintage CD collection since the past hour," he yelled from across the hall.

 

     "He's doing what?!" Taehyun bellowed. "It took me one whole day to sort those things into their respective genres and published years! Stop playing around Seunghoon-hyung!"

 

     "Me?! Jinwoo-hyung was taking short naps with your cats since after our sad excuse of a lunch! Your laundry is still out there on the balcony, man. He's doing shit. Get mad at him too!" Seunghoon's echoing voice protested back. Taehyun groaned, he should not have left the house chores to those dumb duos. He just needed someone to deal with the laundry and sweep the floors, maybe a little bit of dusting too if it was not too much to ask. Those two older couples proved to be bad candidates for the jobs.

     

     "Seungyoon! I thought I've told you to keep your eyes on them!" Taehyun called out to his friend in exasperation, the only sane person he could at least depend on in tight situations.

 

     "Excuse me? They're not five! I'm just here to help you out, not to babysit any adults," Seungyoon's voice echoed from down the hall, somewhere from the study room — he was given the task of rounding up Taehyun's textbooks and printing out various forms from his university for the brunet. Taehyun grumbled as he crawled his way out of his closet completely and started to sort through his abundant amount of clothes strewn about on the floor next. Mino looked up as Seunghoon came to the brunet's room, leaning against the door frame with arms folded over his chest and mouth in a pout.

 

     "Hey, kiddo. Let's take a break, get some good food in our stomachs. We're running on fumes and I'm dying from boredom," the older man said to Taehyun. Mino nodded vigorously at the suggestion and looked at his boyfriend with a set of pleading eyes, his stomach had been grumbling since forever. Taehyun simply rolled his at Mino in return.

 

     "No. The sooner we get this done, the better," Taehyun replied back. "I swear on my grandpa's freaking grave—"

 

     "Babe, what?—"

 

     "—that as soon as we get our breaks, we won't be getting back to these — packing up stuff; at all. We'll be too lazy and stupidly stuffed full to even lift a freaking finger. Especially you, Song Mino," he pointed at the tanned boy accusingly, eyes hard. He knew very well just how useless Song Mino would be after a well-deserving food coma.

 

     "W-What? Me?" Mino sputtered. "Well... Maybe in the past, yeah sure," the dark haired boy said with a careless shrug. "But it won't be like that this time! We're running out of time to pack stuff, sure, _I know_ but I'm super hungry too, babe. Come on, Taehyunie. Please? My stomach is eating itself inside out! For real! Just listen to it!" Mino pointed at his stomach earnestly, brows furrowed but Taehyun could not be bothered at all.

 

     "Deal with it."

 

Seunghoon slid to the floor with a loud groan after hearing Taehyun's ultimatum; rolling on the wooden parquet over and over, whining loudly. Mino seemed to had almost joined in the older man's show of displeasure, _almost_ — because Taehyun was fast enough to hiss at his boyfriend to not get any funny ideas and get back to sorting the magazines, _or else._

 

Soon enough, Seunghoon loud whines and grumpy groans turned into one long, dead hum as the older man laid on his back and stared at the ceiling listlessly. Taehyun tried his best to ignore the noises. After awhile, Seunghoon suddenly stopped altogether and rolled over to look at Mino.

 

     "Mino-yah, do you wanna know where we can get cheap food and fast entertainment around here?" Seunghoon asked his younger friend.

 

Mino was in a process of tying up a bunch of magazines, tongue poking out in concentration before replying, "Is that a question or?..."

 

     "No, I'm telling you," Seunghoon hummed for a while more, "There's this spicy meat grill shop two blocks down that's super amazing. With hella good choices for soju too. And, it's also a PokeStop if I remember correctly? I ran out of Pokeballs ages ago..."

 

     "You're still playing it, hyung?" Mino asked, surprised. He knew a lot of his friends had abandoned the game only after a week but not him, he was absolutely dedicated in his quest to be _the very best like no one ever was._ Seunghoon gave a non-committal reply back to Mino, waving his hand lazily. He stared at both younger boys in the room for a minute before suddenly perking up, turning his head around to the general area of the living room.

 

     "Oh, Jinwoo-hyung?" Seunghoon suddenly called out in a sing-along voice to his boyfriend.

 

     "Yes, Hoonie?" Jinwoo replied back just as sweetly. Mino saw the older man on the floor grinned at his boyfriend's honeyed tone.

 

     "Do you wanna go to a PokeStop?" Seunghoon asked out of the blue. Mino raised an eyebrow at his hyung's sudden question.

 

     "A what?" Jinwoo called back, voice clearly as confused as Mino's face.

 

     "A PokeStop!"

 

A short silence, "Oh! A PokeStop!" Jinwoo replied back in glee.

 

     "What in actual fuck?" asked Taehyun, looking about wildly to a dumbfounded-looking Mino and Seunghoon who was flat on the floor outside of his room. The older man and his boyfriend in the living room were giggling madly, much to the younger couple's confusion.

 

     "I don't know, Hoon-ah. Does it have Pokeballs?" Jinwoo asked back from across the hall, his tone amused.

 

     "Of course it does!" Seunghoon replied with a grin. Jinwoo giggled lightly.

 

     "Seungyoon-ah!" Jinwoo had suddenly called out from his place to Seungyoon down the corridor. There was a curious pause before the shaggy-haired boy answered back.

 

     "Yes, Jinwoo-hyung?" Seungyoon said.

 

     "Do you want to go to a PokeStop?" Jinwoo asked the boy the same question.

 

     "A what?"

 

     "A what, Hoonie-yah?"

 

     "A PokeStop!"

 

     "Oh! A PokeStop, Yoonie-ah!" Jinwoo called out.

 

Mino was scratching the back of his head in wonderment at the loud conversation. Taehyun grunted as he glared at his boyfriend for getting distracted by their friends' antics. The older of the two immediately got back to sorting the magazines in front of him.

 

     "A PokeStop? Huh, does it have Pokeballs?" Seungyoon replied back without missing a beat as he caught on to the game.

 

     "Does it have Pokeballs, Hoon-ah?"

 

The older man sniggered loudly at their exchange, "Of course it does!"

 

     "Of course it does, Yoonie!"

 

     "Is that so?" Seungyoon said. The rest laughed and giggled to themselves for a few seconds. Just when Taehyun had thought he would then have his peace and quiet, he heard someone called out to his little brother. Donghyun was on his way down the hallway in front of the brunet's room with a medium-sized container in both hands, he stopped immediately in his tracks.

 

     "Donghyunie!"

 

Startled, the young boy replied back uncertainly while keeping a terse eye contact with one not-so-amused Nam Taehyun. "Y-yes, Yoon-hyung?"

 

     "Do you wanna go to a PokeStop?" The shaggy-haired boy asked casually. Taehyun's eye twitched at his friend's daring act. Donghyun looked over from Seunghoon sniggering on the floor at his feet to his own older brother who was glaring daggers at him for getting distracted. Throwing caution to the wind, the boy grinned and tilted his head back to where he knew Seungyoon was.

 

     "Going to a what, Yoon-hyung?" Donghyun called back in a chuckled. Mino glanced up at the boy from the corner of his surprised eye, as careful as he could so that Taehyun would not bite his head off.

 

     "A what, hyung?"

 

     "A what, Hoon?"

 

     "A PokeStop!"

 

     "Duh, a PokeStop, Yoon-ah!"

 

     "A PokeStop, Donghyun-ah," the shaggy-haired boy said.

 

     "Oh. Does it have Pokeballs, hyung?"

 

     "Jinwoo-hyung, does it have Pokeballs?"

 

     "Wait. Does it have Pokeballs, Hoon-ah?"

 

     "Of course it does, hyung!" Seunghoon replied with a smirked in Taehyun's direction, head supported by his right hand as he casually lounges around on the hard wooden floor. The brunet though was growing increasingly impatient with their childish game.

 

     "Okay. Of course, it does, Yoon-ah," Jinwoo's lilting voice shouted back. Mino was a little amused by the interactions but he could feel the slowly rising wrath from his bristling boyfriend, so he kept his face neutral and hands busy.

 

     "It does, Donghyunie," Seungyoon answered the boy back.

 

     "Oh, nevermind hyung. I don't even have the game on my phone," Donghyun replied just as smoothly.

 

Seunghoon rolled his eyes hard at the younger boy hovering above him as he noticed the smug look on Taehyun's face. "You're no fun, little mini Nam," he lets out an indignant huff. Mino felt cold shiver ran over him as Donghyun smiled knowingly at him, the boy looked as if he was trying his best to suppress his evil cackle.

 

     "Well, I know Mino-hyung was trying to defeat this neighborhood's gym last week. So?..." The boy purposely trailed his words as he walked away with containers in hands.

 

     "Oh? He was?" Seunghoon grinned, staring straight at a nervous looking Mino. "Hey, Yoonie! Ask someone else! Someone _specific!_ "

 

     "Song Mino," Seungyoon's voice stated heavily. Taehyun tensed up and glared sharply as if daring his boyfriend to reply. Mino swallowed to ease his dry throat as he heard Seungyoon called out to him again. "Song Mino, do you wanna go to a PokeStop?"

 

Mino's eyes were skirting frantically between Taehyun's souring face and Seunghoon's evil one. He looked over at his smirking hyung who mouthed _"a what"_ then gestured at Taehyun.

 

     "A... what?" Mino answered back dumbly as Taehyun slammed both hands on the floor.

 

    _"Song Mino!"_

 

     "A what, Jinwoo-hyung?"

 

     "A what, Seunghoonie?"

 

     "A PokeStop, hyung!"

     

     "Wow, a PokeStop!"

     

     "A PokeStop."

 

     "Oh, I see," Mino said, looking at his livid boyfriend. Despite the endless shouting and blue balls he was going to get, Mino boldly kept the game going.

 

     "Does it have Pokeballs, Kang?"

 

     "Does it have Pokeballs, hyung?"

 

     "Hmm. Does it have Pokeballs, Hoon?"

 

     "Pfft- Of course it does."

 

     "Of course it does, Yoonie!"

 

     "Of course it d-"

 

     "STOP IT, HOLY FUCK!" Taehyun exploded. He threw his clothes on the floor and got on his feet, glaring heatedly at all of them. "No one freaking plays PokemonGo anymore and nobody cares about the fucking PokeBalls!" He shouted angrily to the entire room, voice echoing down the hall. "Fine! Go have your fucking break! Stuff yourselves til you die from choking! Fucking get the hell out already!"

 

Not even a second after Taehyun had said those words, everyone was already on their feet and scurried off to the front door, leaving the brunet looking bewildered. Mino wasted no time in abandoning the old magazines and ran off, bumping into Seunghoon who was already up on his feet in a giddy haste. Seungyoon was right behind them, eager to get some food into his almost dying system. Mino grinned when he heard Donghyun telling them to _'have fun guys, I'm not that hungry'_ and heard Taehyun's hissy fit after.

 

     "Oh, can we get some soju? I'm _dying_ for some soju!" Jinwoo pleaded with sparkling eyes as Seunghoon affectionately called him a _cute drunkard_. "But the drinks are on you, Hoonie. You need to thank us for making your plan worked," Jinwoo demanded cheekily, dusting his front shirt clean of some stray cat furs.

 

Seungyoon helped the man a little, brushing some fur off Jinwoo's shoulder. He said, "Yeah, I totally had no clue what was up until I recalled — way back during middle school, some kids would play this game just to annoy the teachers." Grabbing his phone and wallet on the low shelf at the entrance foyer, Seunghoon wrapped his long arm around the younger's neck and playfully fluffed up his already poofy hair.

 

     "I can bet a thousand won saying that one of those kids must've been me!" Seunghoon clapped Seungyoon's back enthusiastically and dragged him out the front door.

 

Mino was about to slip on his slippers when he remembered something and doubled back, whizzing towards the brunet's room. Glancing in, he saw Taehyun was still stubbornly folding and shoving his clothes, mumbling angry curses while at it. As the others called out impatiently to the dark-haired boy from the front door, Mino popped his head in the room quickly and asked, "Want me to take away something for your sexy, diligent-self, babe?"

 

Taehyun threw his pillow at the man and missed by a mile, "Fuck you, Song Mino. You fucking traitor. Go choke and die!" Mino dashed away with a hearty laughter and promised to bring back some spicy _ddeokbokki_ for him. Donghyun called out to Mino and asked for the man to buy him some fried chicken, Taehyun was seething in his room. "Don't you dare come back! All of you can just, go - _the fuck_ \- home!" The brunet shouted to the now empty but still messy apartment. He screamed in anguish alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Taehyun stacked the last box that he had marked _Dorm_ at the entrance hallway, on top of a couple more that was lining the space. Stretching his body, he heard the sound of his bones cracking satisfactorily from his hard work. The sweaty brunet dusted his hands and sighed, eyeing the darkened (but clean) area of the apartment. The clock on the wall showed that it was 2:30 am; his mother, grandmother and little brother were already asleep in their own cozy rooms. He cannot say the same for his room though, a wrecked ship would have looked more livable in comparison to his current bedroom.

 

He was about to turn around and hit the showers when he heard some weird noises outside of his home. It sounded like someone was dragging something heavy, grunting and puffing away accompanied by a few mild curses. Taehyun grew curious and went to the front door, turning on the intercom screen to be presented with an image of Seungyoon; leaning heavily against the Nam's resident front door with a knocked out Mino - the older boy's dead arm wrapped around Seungyoon's neck and his slumped body hanging precariously off the boy's struggling hold. Taehyun quickly unlocked his front door and managed to catch both boys from stumbling over the threshold as soon as it swung open.

 

     "Holy shit, urgh! Seungyoon?" Taehyun helped to stabilize his friend's balance before holding the door wider, letting the newcomers in.

 

     "No, the fucking stripper you ordered," Seungyoon replied in annoyance, towing his shoes off haphazardly using only his feet and dragged the snoring older classmate in with a grunt. Taehyun rolled his eyes at his friend's reply, quickly closing the front door to help get Mino's slippers off. Seungyoon's mouth had learned to grow filthier after he had somewhat become _frienemy_ with Song Mino. The brunet shook his head tiredly.

 

     "Well well, aren't you touchy for someone who'd just abandoned their friend halfway for food? And quiet down a little, everyone's asleep," Taehyun removed his own slippers next and stood behind the two boys in the foyer, eyeing them warily. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a whisper, arms folded and still feeling a whole lot of icky from his sweat.

 

     "Why didn't you picked up your phone?" Seungyoon asked in a whisper after listening to Taehyun's low voice, turning around slightly while adjusting his hold on the snoring man. Taehyun blinked, checking his pants pocket for his missing mobile and found none.

 

     "My phone?" He asked back in an equally low whisper. "Why? Wait did you called me? I didn't hear anything," he confessed, scanning the area nearby for the small device.

 

     "Nevermind, maybe the battery's dead. Now, if you'll excuse me," Seungyoon small voice said and started to walk towards the bedrooms. The brunet shuffled forward, brows frowning while looking a tad bit upset.

 

     "Why are you bringing that corpse in?" He asked in a harsh whisper. Seungyoon gave him the most _'done face'_ Taehyun had ever witnessed.

 

     "Where else am I supposed to dump _your boyfriend?_ " He countered back.

 

     "At the streets," Taehyun simply said.

 

     "Hah. Funny."

 

     "Why didn't you call Danah?" Taehyun asked, wondering if Mino's teen sister was even awake at such hours.

 

Seungyoon rolled his eyes skywards and continued on his path, "I did. She told me to drop him off at your place. _'Too much work,'_ she said," the boy explained. Taehyun pouted in annoyance at the girl's casual dismissal of her own brother's case. But then again, the Song family's home was in fact very much further away from here.

 

     "Typical Danah," Taehyun groused. "What about the other two _adults_ you've gotten comfy with? Can't you rely on them?" He did not notice the older men outside, maybe they did had gone home by themselves, proving Taehyun's earlier statement correct on how no one would be back to help him continue packing after dinner.

 

Seungyoon nudged Taehyun's bedroom door open, maneuvering over scattered junks on the wooden floor to get to the equally messy bed, "They passed out on the shop's table, Jinwoo-hyung and Hoon-hyung. They're still there, I think," Seungyoon confessed, clearly running away from having to deal with that problem too.

 

     "Oh? You're not bringing them home? Like a good samaritan you're being right now?" Taehyun jabbed, a little annoyed. He was tired and the prospect of having to look after a drunk Mino was not something he was looking forward to.

 

     "They're adults. They can deal," Seungyoon replied back, dumping the heavy body onto the bed with a grunt. He sighed heavily and cracked his back, his noodle-like stature having the most work out in a while. "Finally, there. He's your problem now," the boy stated, patting the brunet's shoulder while heading for the bedroom door.

 

     "God damn it. I really, really hate you for this," Taehyun pouted hard. He was looking forward to a hot shower and a nice, comatose sleep after his wholesome grueling day. He begrudgingly threw the dream out the window upon seeing his claimed bed by one loudly snoring boyfriend. "Really hate you."

 

     "You do that. But you," Seungyoon paused at the door to point his finger at the brunet, "—and him," his finger fell on the other sleeping boy, "—owe me for this," he stated with a smirk. Taehyun grumbled silently. "Ah man, all that walking and dragging this drunk ass is making me hungry again," Seungyoon commented, patting his stomach and face turning sad. Taehyun felt a little bit guilty on behalf of his boyfriend for Seungyoon's trouble. He saw the crumpled (and a tad bit oily) brown paper bag in Mino's tight grip and took it away. Scanning the content inside, he recalled back to when Donghyun had asked for his takeaway fried chicken from the older boy.

 

     "Here," Taehyun offered his best friend the food. "It's amazing it's still in his grip," the brunet commented. Seungyoon turned back around and grab the bag, checking the content and was surprised he missed the package while carrying Mino over. "Finish it. Donghyun's asleep and we've already eaten our dinner."

 

     "You sure?" Seungyoon asked with a raised eyebrow. The food had gotten cold but it would not stop him from devouring it for sure.

 

     "Positive. Go heat it up in the kitchen, I'll join you after I've freshened my poor excuse of a boyfriend up," Taehyun sighed, _shoo_ -ing his friend away.

 

     "Okay, I'll be drinking some of those leftover sodas too," Seungyoon said and left the room.

 

Taehyun eyed his boyfriend and felt like fifty kilograms of dead weight had befallen upon him. He was so tired and sleepy but he knew he cannot deal with seeing Mino conked-out in the most uncomfortable position and clothes, it would make him feel infinitely guilty when the older boy wakes up tomorrow morning to a killer headache and sore muscles — not to mention he smelled like a dead rat dunked in expired alcohol.

 

Scrubbing his face with both hands and screaming mutely into his palms, he took a deep, calming breaths and started the task of cleaning his boyfriend up.

 

Taehyun rolled the older boy over and took the ugly sweater and t-shirt off with a grunt, Mino's body was so much heavier when asleep. Mumbling angrily to his sucky luck, Taehyun pulled off Mino's baggy jeans and cartoon-printed socks next, chucking them away randomly on his littered floor. He repositioned the older boy's body on the bed as comfortably as he could and heard small, pathetic whines coming from his boyfriend — probably as a reaction to his rough handling. Taehyun pinched the other's hip in annoyance for his troubles and Mino gave a short cry but went back to sleep in seconds. The brunet sighed and left Mino's half naked form — with only his firetruck-red boxers on; alone, and went to the bathroom, taking a quick, hot shower to clean himself up. The older boy can freeze to death for all the brunet cares.

 

After feeling like himself again with a good scrubbing and face-washing, Taehyun left the common bathroom and spotted Seungyoon, already fallen asleep on the dining table, a plate of cleanly devoured chicken drumsticks near him and head cradled in between long arms. The brunet glanced at the wall clock and decided it was too late into the night to send his friend back home. Sighing again at his lousy fate, Taehyun quickly donned his own pair of boxers and brought out some extra quilt and pillow from the laundry room; dumping them on the sofa in the frosty living room. He woke the shaggy-haired boy up gently and help guide his half awake friend to the makeshift bed. Taehyun watched Seungyoon burrowed himself under the warm quilt pleasantly and bid the boy good night, switching the apartment's lights off one by one.

 

Taking in the quiet lull of the night, Taehyun was so ready to get his well-deserved rest and said his thanks to the Lord above for creating Sundays for him, a blessed day where he could sleep in as late as he can. Dragging his feet to his room, Taehyun stopped in his track when he saw Mino was already sleeping on his bed, he was caught off-guard and had completely forgotten about his boyfriend's existence for a bit because of his tiredness. He saw how sweaty and icky the older boy must have been with his hard work earlier that morning and also from the humid grilled restaurant where he had his dinner at, so Taehyun went to the bathroom again and came back with a wet towel.

 

The brunet sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the soft mattress shifted underneath his weight and wanting nothing more than to just plop on it. Resisting the urge greatly, Taehyun wiped at Mino's face and exposed torso with the cool towel, almost flicking the older boy's nose in envy over how loud he was snoring, lost in his dreamland. After a minute, the dark-haired boy's eyes fluttered opened and Mino stared drunkenly up at the brunet, face frowning in confusion.

 

     "What?" Taehyun asked, a little miffed but was unperturbed by his boyfriend gawking at him.

 

     "Wow, you're pretty," Mino blurted out. Taehyun paused his wiping and raised a curious eyebrow at him.

 

     "Thanks. Still won't let you off the hook though," Taehyun replied casually back. Mino pouted and bore his woozy eyes at him for a minute more, face scrunching up. His mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to find his words and failing. "Spit it out already, what is it?" Taehyun urged.

 

     "I'm sorry if this seemed, inap- innappop- inpopirated, but you're really, really pretty," Mino said again, brows furrowing as if trying to get across that his words were a serious matter that the whole world needs to take into account. Taehyun simply rolled his eyes at him.

 

     "The word is _inappropriate_. And you're really, really drunk," Taehyun replied back and heard the older boy gasped in awe saying _'damn, pretty and smart'._ The brunet eyed Mino warily and gently wiped his dark hair next, the older boy sighing pleasantly at the cooling sensation. When Taehyun was done, he put aside the towel and grab a glass of water he had brought over from the kitchen a minute ago. "Here, drink some. Then you can continue being dead to the world again or whatever," Taehyun said, he helped raised his boyfriend's head up a bit as Mino drank just half of the glass.

 

     "Wait. You're so nice, and pretty, and nice, are you an angel?" Mino asked in wonderment, eyes still trying hard to concentrate on the younger boy before him.

 

Taehyun was far from being impressed. "Are you crazy?"

 

     "For you? I hope so," Mino countered back, grinning wide. Taehyun blinked his eyes, staring confusedly at his boyfriend's blatant flirting. It was new, a drunk Mino was usually weepy and pathetic, not this sparkly eyed, confident Casanova.

 

     "Go back to sleep, _drunky_ ," Taehyun grumbled, feeling a bit skittish at his boyfriend's honest praises. He tried his best to grab his blanket that was underneath the older boy to cover Mino's probably cooling, half naked body up.

 

     "What's your name?" Mino asked out of the blue, not budging an inch and taking the brunet by surprise. Taehyun was not sure if Mino was simply drunk-talking or had completely lost his marbles at that point.

 

     "Excuse me?"

 

     "Your name. What's it? I'm- I'm... Min...ho? I think?" Mino said, his tone lost and unsure. He looked around the room as if searching for clues to his own identity. The older boy had definitely lost his marbles, Taehyun concluded.

 

     "You think..." Taehyun stated in a deadpanned.

 

     "Yeah. Maybe you can call me Min? Are you single? Can't be right? You're just too pretty to be single," Mino asked, his eyes turned hooded and giving the brunet his come-hither look, smirking handsomely. Taehyun was starting to grow amused by it all, his boyfriend had never failed to entertain him.

 

Feeling bold and playful, Taehyun leaned forward in his seat; crossing his pale legs and his chin supported by one hand. He licked his lips and smiled seductively back at the older boy, seeing Mino's eyes strayed from his lips, down to his shirtless body.

 

     "Why? Are you interested?" Taehyun asked with his silky voice, making the older boy swallowed hard.

 

     "I— yes. Yes, I— I want to take you out. On a date," Mino stated unabashedly, much to the brunet's surprised.

 

     "Oh? Do you now?" Taehyun asked back, wide eyes. Mino nodded vigorously but then remembered his hurting brain and groaned in delayed regret. Taehyun chuckled, "You're cute but I'm afraid I have to refuse. I'm sorry, I'm not single. I'm taken," Taehyun replied back, smiling sweetly at Mino's crestfallen face. He was having way too much fun over his boyfriend's plight.

 

     "Oh? ... Oh yeah, figured. You're pretty. Of course, you're not alone. I'm— I'm sorry. I'm dumb," Mino apologized, his face was so sad that Taehyun was reminded of a whimpering puppy video he saw yesterday on his SNS.

 

     "My boyfriend is kinda dumb too," Taehyun kindly said back, tilting his head cutely to the side, making the older boy blushed.

 

     "O-oh? She's lucky— to— to have you," Mino stammered, distracted by Taehyun's face. He paused for a bit before recalling back at the brunet's words. " _Boy_ friend?"

 

Taehyun nodded. " _Boy_ friend."

 

     "Oh, wow. I'm— I'm Mino, by the way," the older boy introduced himself again, killer smile back on his face. Taehyun snorted in bewilderment at his boyfriend's persistence.

 

     "I know," he said back, feeling a tiny triumph in his heart for even when Mino was dead drunk and suffering from some silly bout of amnesia, the older boy still found the brunet attractive.

 

     "So, you're gay. Cool, cool. I mean, if your boyfriend is as pretty as you are, I'd turn gay and want a boyfriend for myself too," Mino confessed, nodding to himself firmly.

 

     "My boyfriend's not that bad looking, when he's sober that is," Taehyun commented, wondering when will Mino finally come to his senses.

 

     "Ah... Dude's lucky. You're pretty. I'm— I'm sad. Can, can you hold my hand? I think my heart is breaking but it's too far in me for me to reach it," Mino pouted heavily, eyes started to glisten with unshed tears. Taehyun huffed but took hold of the older boy's hand and squeezed it tight, smiling indulgently at him.

 

     "Sure. Feel better now, you big doofus?" Taehyun asked, chuckling at the whole situation. Mino sniffed slightly, staring at their intertwined hands.

 

     "No. I think I wanna cry," the older boy confessed in a heavy tone. He wiped away at his reddened eyes, "But then you'd have to go away cos it's embarrassing, and I don't want you to see it," he said further, lips downturned and sniffling.

 

Taehyun rolled his eyes for what had probably been the hundred times that day — now this was the normal mode for a totally smashed Song Mino; weepy and unintentionally cute, maybe just to the brunet's eyes, he was unsure if anyone else would find the older boy adorable this way. "You don't have to cry, just go to sleep already," Taehyun said, moving his thumb to caressed comfortingly over their held hands.

 

Mino frowned at the suggestion,"But—"

 

     " _You're_ my boyfriend, you idiot," Taehyun cuts in, exasperated but still happy nonetheless. "We're dating. It's me, Taehyun. Get a grip already, Mino-yah."

 

     "I- whaa? I'm your boyfriend? I'm Taehyun's boyfriend?" He asked in an awe, eyes unbelievable wide. "You're Taehyun? We're together?" He asked again, almost losing his mind.

 

Taehyun leaned down and gave the older boy a peck on the lips. "Yes, you're my boyfriend." He covered Mino's lips gently again, closing his eyes and taking his sweet time in gliding their lips together, slowly feeling their kiss. "And yes, I'm Taehyun," he said while pulling back, smiling down at a dumbstruck Song Mino. "Also, yes, we're together," he came down for another kiss, deeper this time. He ran his tongue inside the older boy's whimpering mouth, caressing the side of Mino's face with his fingers and stealing Mino's breath away. He pulled back only by a mere distance, lips touching, watching Mino's eyes glazed over, an impressive blush on the older boy's face and he cannot help but giggled lightly at it, landing a soft kiss on the side of his boyfriend's mouth. "You okay there, babe?" He asked playfully.

 

     "I'm— You're— you, w-woah," Song Mino was at a loss for words. "That was, I'm your— can we, kiss again?" He asked, pulling the brunet down to him excitedly and Taehyun lets him, letting out a low chuckle as he kissed his boyfriend heatedly, licking at Mino's lower lip before sealing their mouths together again and pressing his tongue in to taste and entice the older boy.

 

Mino was lost in the kiss completely, fingers caressing the back of Taehyun's head, his other palm flat on the soft back of Taehyun's supple skin, letting the younger boy control their pace. He groaned in delight at the feeling of the other's tongue in his mouth; so sensual and unbelievably hot, asking for more and not letting the brunet go until they both ran out of breath.

 

Taehyun pulled away with a gasp, his own face tinted with a light blush. "Not so loud, everyone's asleep," he whispered to the older boy, climbing on top of the bed to kiss down the column of Mino's tanned neck. The older boy's body grew hot in seconds, he lifted a hand to Taehyun's milky hip and squeezed, pulling their bodies a little more firmly together. The brunet laid half way on top of his boyfriend, feeling themselves getting hard on specific places and rousing a soft moan that escaped beautifully from Taehyun's mouth.

 

     "Who's... everyone?" Mino asked, his hand instantly snuck between their flushed bodies to brushed against Taehyun's boxers, his touch teasing the first stirrings of arousal hidden beneath the fabric. Taehyun eagerly reciprocated, settling his palm flush over his boyfriend's bulging stiffness. Mino moans appreciatively at the warm touch and started to rain kisses down the brunet's face, rolling his hips up eagerly to feel more of it.

 

Taehyun purred in delight, grinding down against the hand on his member and grinned, "You know, my family, my mom, the rest," he said, capturing the other's lips again.

 

Mino kissed him back, but pulled away in a second and gasped, "Your mom? We shouldn't—" his words were cut half way immediately when he felt a hand burrowing inside his boxers carefully to curl cool fingers around his hot flesh. Mino hissed and spread his legs so that Taehyun's thigh could settle further between them.

 

     "Shh, just be quiet," Taehyun whispered hotly, his fingers giving the stiff cock a couple of soft, lazy tugs before wrapping his hand more fully around it. "Fuck, I'm horny now and it's all your fault," he said grumpily and moved further down, pulling the older boy's boxers off.

 

     "What do you mea— aahhh, oh god," Mino moaned into his palm as he felt Taehyun's mouth wrapped around the head his member. The brunet went up and down half way on it expertly, the sucking noises he was making sounded as if he had been thirsting for it. "T-Taehyun, are you sure... you wanna do this?"

 

Taehyun's amused huff tickled through Mino's dark, curly hair at the base of his cock. The brunet raised up off of Mino with a small wet sound and licks his lips, "Don't be dumb, we're boyfriends. Of course, I'd want your cock," he replied back, stroking the slick length of Mino's member upward between two spread fingers. He smeared his fingertips through the mix of saliva and precum at the flushed tip of Mino's erection. "Damn, I need more. Stay put," Taehyun instructed and got off the bed.

 

     "O-okay," Mino replied back unintelligently. He watched as the brunet went to the bedroom door and locked it, turning off the main light and came over to his bedside table. Taehyun flicked on his night lamp and rummaged around the drawers, grabbing at what Mino's drunken brain sluggishly identified as lube and the brunet took off his boxers swiftly, pale long limbs on full view for his hungry eyes.

 

Mino swallowed hard and choked as the brunet climbed back onto the bed, wasting no time in wrapping that sexy mouth once more on the older boy's eager member, encasing him in warm velvet. Mino breathed out a sigh of pleasure at the curls and strokes of that clever tongue.

 

Taehyun's own breath hitched as he gently dragged two of his own well lubed-up, wet fingertips over his balls, to his entrance and the inward pressed into his hole was smooth and persistent, his moan came out strongly once he rubbed against his own prostate. His other hand grab onto Mino's, guiding one to his head and did the same for the other, letting the older boy free reign of his blowjob. Mino groaned at the hotness of it all, both hands tugging the brunet's head down and pumping his own hips up, building up his own rhythm as he felt his cock going steadily deeper and deeper passed the brunet's willing mouth.

 

Mino was rewarded for his fervid manhandling with a satisfied hum from Taehyun, the brunet was well-used to Mino fucking his mouth with his sizeable cock. The younger boy's fingers felt divine against his own prostate, his other hand tugging at his own cock as he searched for his own building release. Taehyun shifted above his boyfriend to take him deeper into his throat, lips tight around the base and his tongue a flat, firm pressure against the underside.

 

Mino was reeling from the feeling of his cock buried so far down the brunet's throat, nose tickling his pubic hair and bottom lip kissing his balls. He held Taehyun's head down firmly, enjoying the warmth and heat of that amazing mouth, feeling the throat starting to spasm around his length. He lets up a bit and pulled Taehyun's head back half way, letting the brunet some time to breath before doing it some more, grinding his hips flat against his boyfriend's face every time.

 

Taehyun's eyes started to water, his face was blotched red but he cannot help but be infinitely turned on while pleasuring the older boy. His whole body, down to his very core felt hot all over. He recognized how Mino was nearing his peak when the other started to become more aggressive, more demanding in his action. The long, deep grinding of his cock had turned into fast pumping, his brunet head was bobbed up and down hurriedly as Mino continue jabbing his throat without remorse.

 

A few more eager bobs and Mino started to cum deep down in his throat, uttering sounds of pure gratification with his fingers tightening in Taehyun's hair. Taehyun swallowed it all down with a choked moan, his own thighs straining as his ass clenched around his two unrelenting fingers, his cock spurting cum just as hard with his insistent tugs. He whined hotly as he pressed his fingers eagerly some more, cumming non-stop at the addictive pressure, a steady pool of hot semen puddling on his sheets.

 

He finally came down from his high as the final tremors of Mino's orgasm had left the older boy's lower region and his impressive cock had gone soft against Taehyun's still-caressing tongue. Mino's breath left him in heavy gusts as he slumped back against the pillow, dropping his arms limply on the bed. Taehyun reluctantly lets go of the hot appendage in his mouth and settled himself on top of the older boy. His solid, reassuring weight was favorable against Mino's equally hot skin, their sated lengths touching and Taehyun's glistening eyes were soft, his expression pleased.

 

Mino reached up to touch the brunet's flushed face, wiping a stray tear away as a result of his previously rough handling. "Sorry," he apologized meekly. Taehyun shook his head lightly.

 

     "Don't be. I loved it," he replied in a warm smile. Mino grinned sheepishly, smearing a trace of his come off Taehyun's lips with his thumb and groaning as the brunet captured it in his mouth and licked it clean.

 

     "You're... really my boyfriend," Mino stated in awed again once Taehyun had released his thumb, sliding his tanned hand down over the brunet's smooth back to curve against his ample ass, Mino's knees rising to settled the younger boy comfortably within his strong embrace.

 

Taehyun arched languidly into his hold and chuckled, "Yes, Mino. I really am your boyfriend."

 

     "I'm so lucky," Mino grinned as he caressed the brunet's silky bottom appreciatively. "I think I love you. Like a whole lot."

 

Taehyun rolled his eyes in exasperation, slipping his tongue between Mino's lips so that Mino could taste himself, could taste Taehyun's own mouth, could taste their shared passion in his kiss. "I think I love you too, you fucking idiot," Taehyun giggled and grinned happily down at his boyfriend, eyes so warm and smile so ethereal, stealing Mino's breath away, his heart skipped a beat.

 

     "Oh shit, I definitely love you," he confessed wholeheartedly.

 

     "I know," Taehyun smiled back softly.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my lord, this two boys~ (ノ▽〃)
> 
> Honestly, this was supposed to be a sweet, fluffy one-shot. But then I'm just missing you guys so much that I couldn't help it and want to give ya'll the sexy _taims!_
> 
> So here's a birthday present for everyone! Let's enjoy more Namsong smut **yeeessssss** ❤❤❤


End file.
